Bleach: Evolution of Olympus
by MercilessSun
Summary: After my 1st story, the hero now faces a new challenge...protect the Greek Gods from Hollow, and make them Soul Reapers.
1. Becoming a Hero

**Hello and welcome to the best Bleach/Greek thing ever (to me). This is a few months after The Birth of a New Soul Reaper.**

The Downfall of Olympus-Part 1-Becoming a Hero

Greece, Mount Olympus.  
It was night. 11 people were on the ground almost dead, and 3 other men were fighting a giant monster with a white mask. One man had long white hair and held a lightning bolt. Another had long black hair and blue tattoos on his body and held a trident. Then the other man had short black hair, a scar on his face, black eyes and had a black sword. The 1st man ran towards it, but he was punched back, and said, "Olympus...must prevail."

-Meanwhile, at the Soul Society, Squad 13 Captain's quarters, I was called for a very important mission. I opened the door and saw Captain Ukitake and Rukia. "Hello, Captain, what is the problem?" "Isaac, it seems that a giant Hollow has been spotted at Greece. It has attacked 12 people on top of a mountain. You know what to do." "Right. I'll be off then." I went to the Senkaimon and went to Greece.  
-I arrived there and didn't see anything at first. But then I saw a giant Hollow on that mountain. I rushed to the mountain and saw 3 men trying to defeat it. A man with long white hair said, "Thank Olympus." I said, "Don't worry. This'll be over quick! BANKAI!" I had a dark-red Shihakusho, wrist-blades, the end of it was on fire, and I was holding 2 scythes connected by a chain. I rushed to its left arm, wrapped one scythe around it, pulled it back, and sliced it off. "Now to end it. Taiyo fureakuro!" I swung them both and a roaring inferno erupted from them and I defeated it. The man said, "Thank you, young warrior. You have saved Olympus." "Wait, who are you?" "I am Zeus, king of the Gods and Lord of the Sky." "HOLY CRAP! I'm honored to met you, Lord Zeus. May I help?" "Yes first, save these fellow Olympians." "Yes sir." I opened the Senkaimon and took the Gods into the Soul Society.

**If you couldn't tell, the Titan Hollow is the Titan Lord, Kronos.**


	2. Helping the Gods

**Well here it is. Part 2. I hope you like it. Let's begin. And before you say anything, yes. The attributes of the Gods are accurate.**

* * *

The Evolution of Olympus-Part 2-Helping the Gods

At the Squad 4 Barracks, the 14 Gods were being healed by Squad 4. I was speaking with Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi says, "Very intriguing. I've never met a god before. I would like to disect one to find what it does."

I said, "Whoa! I can explain them. Let's look at them." We walked around and came to a woman with some metal on her face. "This is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. This man with fire hair is Ares, God of War and Bloodshed."

We came across the 3 men who are conscious. Kurotsuchi asked, "Who are you 3?"

Zeus said, "I am Zeus, King of the Gods and God of the Sky. These are my brothers, Hades; God of the Dead, Underworld and Wealth; and Poseidon; God of the Seas, earthquakes and destruction." "Thank you very much. Go on, Isaac."

We walked to twins. "They are Apollo, God of the Sun, Music and Art; and Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt and animals."

"They master elements of the world?"

"Yes. There are minor gods, but they are important to me." We walked to a man with winged boots. "This is Hermes, God of Travel, speech and merchants."

Then there was a woman with some wheat in her hair. "This is Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. And these other women are Hera; Goddess of women and marriage; and Hestia; Goddess of the Hearth."

Then there was a man with some grapes on his chest. "This is Dionysus, God of Wine. This broken man is Hephaestus, God of metalworking and blacksmith. And this woman here is Aphrodite, the Goddess of love."

Unohana said, "How do you know so much of these people?"

"Well, I love Greek mythology, but I guess it's not mythology." Zeus said, "Young warrior, please come here." I went to him.

"Yes, what is it, Lord Zeus?"

"What was it that you defeated?"

"It was a Hollow. So what happened?" "I was at Olympus with the other Olympians, and Hades had been summoned because of our security at Tartarus, then the ground split open. A hand came out, and I thought it was my father Kronos, and it was him, but he had that mask. Now I ask for your help. After we all heal, I ask that you help us defeat these so-called Hollows."

"I will."

"Thank you." Zeus went to rest, and I left to speak to an old friend.

-At Sparta, I saw Nick as a Soul Reaper, and talked to him. "Hey, Nick. Something happened at the Soul Society, and I think you should see it."

"Why? What is it?"

"The Greek gods."

"Seriously? Why are we standing here? Let's get going."

"Hold on. We also gotta get Rachel."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the Soul Society."

-I saw Rachel at school, talking to her friend Arthur. She noticed me, and went to me. "Hey Isaac. Why are you here? I thought you were at the Soul Society."

"I am, but something happened, and we may need your help."

"I'm in. It's been a while since I fought a Hollow."

"Great." We left and came to the Soul Society at the Squad 4 barracks.  
-We saw the Gods awakened. Zeus said, "I am ready."

"Good, because even with your powers, they are not enough to defeat Hollows. Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Zeus, come to the big hill to obtain the powers of a Soul Reaper."

Captain Unohana said, "You can't give orders like that."

"I'm sorry, but when dealing with Greek mythology, there needs to be someone who knows what is there. Now I will talk to Head-Captain Yamamoto to do this."  
-I went to Head-Captain Yamamoto. "Sir, I ask that we have Nick, Captain Kurotsuchi, Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Rukia, and I give our newcomers some of our powers. They must reclaim their home."

"I will because of what you did in the past."

"Thank you." I left him and went to the plaza with them. I saw Ichigo and he said, "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Alright everyone, let's begin."

* * *

**Yep, the gods will get powers. Now if you want to see pictures of them, they are on Deviantart. Look for illumination10, and he will have them. Enjoy the rest.**


	3. Evolution

**I just wanna get these remaining chapters up soon, so here is where the Gods get Shikai.**

* * *

We all were there, Zanpaku-to in hand, then we walked to them and put our Zanpaku-to into their souls. The gods held long Zanpaku-to.

I said, "Now that you have the powers of a Soul Reaper, you must take those power to the next level, Shikai. Zeus, come with me. Nick, take Hades. Ichigo, take Poseidon. Kenpachi, take Ares. Rukia, take Artemis. Captain Kyoraku, take Athena. Captain Hitsugaya, take Hephaestus. And Captain Kurotsuchi, take Apollo. Now let's go."

-Zeus and I arrived at Sokyoku Hill. I said, "Well, Lord Zeus, I know you don't understand the powers of a Soul Reaper, so I will explain it. The sword you have is called a Zanpaku-to. There is a soul inside it, and when you contact it, you obtain a skill called Shikai. Now I want you to meditate with your Zanpaku-to in your lap. Then we will train when you get it."

"Alright, young warrior."

"It's Isaac." Zeus sat down and put his Zanpaku-to in his lap, and closed his eyes.

-Nick was there with Hades, explaining Shikai to him, along with everyone else.

-Zeus was in his Inner World, which looked like his throne at Olympus, and in the throne sat a man with short brown hair and a white and yellow robe. Then a man said, "Now I meet the King of the Gods."

"Heracles?"

"I am your power. Without me, you are nothing. I am - - -."

"I can't hear that."

"Exactly, because when your father arose from Tartarus, you were consumed by fear. Now ABANDON THAT FEAR and achieve your destiny! Hear my name once more, Seigi no kaminari!"

"I hear it. Judge, Seigi no kaminari!"

-Outside, I saw sparks fly from Zeus. "Excellent, the powers of the King of Olympus."

-In Hades's Inner World, it was a dark wasteland, and there was a cloaked woman. "Persephone? My queen?"

"No, you fool. I am not your wife. I am your power. If you didn't have me, then yoyur brother wouldn't have banished you."

"But I have no grudge towards him."

"Whatever. Now, hear my name to get it all back. It is - - -."

"I hear nothing."

"Yes, because your hate for not seeing her again has blocked your power. Now CLEAR OUT THE RAGE! Hear me again, Norowareta no batsu!"

"Yes! Banish, Norowareta no batsu!"

-Poseidon's Inner World was a beach with a white sea, and there stood a man with a blue cape. "Triton? It's great to see you, my son."

"I am not him. I am your power, the reason why you are the God of the Seas. I am - -."

"I hear nothing, like in the ocean."

"Your anger towards your father made you blind. Erase it and become the Sea God once again. Now hear the name Koroshi taizu."

"I will. Flood, Koroshi taizu!"

-Artemis's Inner World was a dark forest, and there stood a little girl. "Hello Artemis."

"Hello."

"Are you afraid?"

"I'm never afraid."

"Fine. Then hear my name, Shuryo tsuki."

"I do hear it. Cover in ice, Shuryo tsuki!"

-Apollo's Inner World was a meadow. His Zanpaku-to was a young boy with bright blonde hair. "Who are you?"

"I am your power. Go without fear and you will conquer everything that opposes you. Listen, Music god, to my name, Chi ni ueta hi."

"I hear that melody! Rise annd Set, Chi ni ueta hi!"

-Ares's Inner World was a blood-covered battlefield, and there stood a man with completely red eyes. "Hello, Ares. I see you are still as powerful as ever."

"That's right. Now who are you?"

"I am the reason you inspire war to humans. Now don't be a war-hungry fool and hear me, Senso no shinboru."

"Fine. Destroy all in your path, Senso no shinboru!"

-Athena's Inner World was a library with countless books, and standing in a chair was a woman with long red hair. "Hello, my 'master.'"

"Who are you?"

"Your thoughts, no let me rephrase that, Zeus's thoughts, your reason for existence. Now hear my name, or stay powerless, always in the way of danger without knowing what to do. It is Kenmeina senshi."

"I will be strong for Zeus. Know all, Kenmeina senshi."

-Finally Hephaestus was in his Inner World, which was an underground forge. At the anvil, was a man with steel armor on. "Well. First Hera cripples you, now you were helped by a mere mortal. That's pathetic. I thought you were the Smith God, but you are weak."

"You are wrong!"

"Oh, yeah? Hear my name and I'll take back what I said, and if not, then continue being weak. Hear me through the pounding of hammers on anvils, Kanzen'na buredo."

"I have proven you wrong. Smelt, Kanzen'na buredo!"

-All the Gods stood there with their Zanpaku-to: Zeus with his grey lightning bolt-like sword,

Poseidon with a mythril multi-wave-shaped sword,  
Hades held a crimson and black, jagged sword wrapped in chains,

Hephaestus weilded a grey sword with a gap in the middle, Ares grinned with twin black and white indented blades, Athena had a basic grey ninjato,

Apollo with a fire-shaped sword covered in fire,

and Artemis held a light blue sword with 2 snowflake-like crosses in the middle and top of it, with a curl going around the top flake.

I said, "Alright, now that you have Shikai, you will train with who I assigned you with, and you will see what your powers are." -So we all fought separately, and you could already guess the powers.

Zeus can shock anything he touches,

Athena had a boost to all her stats,

Hephaestus had a bar in the gap; and when it fills all the way, it releases blasts of energy,

Poseidon got faster and stronger, Hades dealt immense damage,

Apollo could burn anything with the fire it was covered in, Artemis froze anything she touched,

and Ares combined his swords to make a giant one.

I said, "Now you're ready to take back one of your domains. Poseidon, would you like your seas back?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then you, Hephaestus and Ichigo will go and take the seas back."

"Right."

* * *

**Translations (In order of appearances) Zeus-Thunder of Justice; Hades-Punishment of the Cursed; Poseidon-Slaying Tides; Artemis-Hunting Moon; Apollo-Bloodthirsty Sun; Ares-Symbol of War; Athena-Wise Warrior; and Hephaestus-Complete Blade. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, where Poseidon, Hephaestus and Ichigo take back the seas.**


	4. The Seas

**Yes, The Seas...Prepare to see a collection of Sea dieties and creatures being "Bleached".**

* * *

Poseidon, Hephaestus and Ichigo went through the Senkaimon to the shores of the Aegean Sea. Poseidon said to Ichigo, "I want you to have this. It is a scale of a Hippocampi, a water horse. It will allow you to breathe underwater."

"Thank you. Now let's begin."

They walked into the water for about 7 miles, then came across a city. Poseidon said, "Atlantis, the sunken city...My people prayed to me, yet I did nothing."

Hephaestus said, "It shall be fine, Uncle poseidon. when we defeat the Hollows, we shall rebuild."

Ichigo said, "Uncle?"

"Yes, Zeus is my father."

As they spoke, a giant squid with a Hollow mask. Hephaestus said, "The Kraken. I'll fight this."

He brought out his Zanpaku-to and walked to it. "Come to me, foul beast. You shall haunt these seas no longer! Smelt, Kanzen'na Buredo."

With his Shikai, he did nothing but block until the bar on the Zanpaku-to filled completely. Then, when it was done, he slashed off all the tentacles, then cut it in half. "Now we continue. Ichigo, you fight next."

"Sure."

-They walked further through the ruins of Atlantis, until they came across a stable. Poseidon said, "My precious Hippocampi! Why have I been so selfish?!"

Ichigo said, "Now is not the time for crying. There's something here. I'll face it."

A Hollow Hippocampi walked into the stable. "Bankai!"

Ichigo had a rugged Shihakusho with straps across his chest and a long black Zanpaku-to with 3 protrusions. "Let's fight!"

Ichigo used Flash Step and slashed its face in half and it died. "Easy."

He went back to normal. Poseion said, "What is that power?" "It's Bankai. I shall tell you how to get it after we're done here."

"Thank you. Now I see my palace."

-They arrived at Poseidon's palace, but before they could enter, they saw a giant covered in water and earth with a Hollow mask. Poseidon said, "Oceanus, the water Titan. I shall take this. Flood, Koroshi taizu."

He held his mythril wave-shaped Zanpaku-to. He rose to the left arm of Oceanus, held his hand out and a small water and earth tentacle came out, grabbed the arm, pulled Oceanus towards Poseidon, and he sliced the arm off, then with the increase of strength, he sliced it in half like butter. "Let's get to my throne."

-They proceeded into the palace and saw a man with short blue hair, wearing a blue cloak and a Hollow mask.

Poseidon stood there, frightened at his son infected by the madness. He couldn't move, so Triton attacked him. Ichigo moved him away and easily defeated him.

"You mustn't do that again, Poseidon. If you hesitate, you will be killed."

"I understand...Thank you." He sat in his throne, then a burst of blue light came from him and he made things normal for the seas.

"Let's return to the Soul Society."

-They went through the Senkaimon, returned to the Soul Society, and told them what happened. I said, "Well, it's about time you learned about Bankai. Your Zanpaku-to have a 2nd stage. You must fight your Zanpaku-to and win. When you are done, Apollo, Artemis and Rachel; you will go to Death's Domain."

"Right."

The Gods and their trainers went to the Sokyoku Hill, Squad 10, 12, 11, 8, and 13 training rooms, and a hidden area in the Sokyoku Hill.

* * *

**YES! The Gods will get Bankai. And I will give translations again. Thank you for watching and stay tuned for Godly Bankai.**


	5. Godly Bankai

**Drumroll, please! (Imaginary drumroll) Now, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready? I guess you are since I can't read minds. Hahaha. Now it's time to see the Greek Gods get Bankai.**

* * *

Zeus was with me at Sokyoku Hill, he had the Tenshintai, along with the other Gods. We explained what it did and they began.

-They fought their Zanpaku-to and won in 4 days.

-Zeus's Zanpaku-to was a small cylinder that can grow, and when thrown, it causes earthquaking damage named Seigi no taikan sanda.

-Hades's Zanpaku-to was a black-and-red scythe with spaced diamonds between the handle and the blade. When used, the souls of the dead held the enemy and allowed him to do the finishing blow named Norowareta-shin no batsu.

-Poseidon's Zanpaku-to was a mythril trident with 2 prongs pointing down, the middle point on the top had a diamond in it and when stabbed ino the ground, it creates tidal waves named Kyoki no koroshi taizu.

-Athena's Zanpaku-to was actually golden armor with omega symbols that increased stamina and vitality named Kenmeina senshi no joo.

-Hephaestus's Zanpaku-to was a platinum sword with that same bar that when filled coul slice through anything named Orinpasu no kanzen'na buredo.

-Apollo's Zanpaku-to was a crimson bow made of 18 threads like a harp and with each one plucked multiplied the number of arrows, and when all 19 threads(including the original one), it would spawn 361 homing arrows named Chi ni ueta hi buraza.

-Artemis's Zanpaku-to was a light-blue bow that created arrows that made cylinders of ice when shot upward named Shuryo tsuki shimai.

-Ares's Zanpaku-to was an Automaton that had 4 levels: giant automaton, tank, fighter jet and warship named Senso o owaru kato no nai no shinboru.

-We arrived at the Senkaimon and sent Apollo, Artemis and Rachel to Death's Domain.

* * *

**Translations (Once again, in order of appearance): Zeus-Crowned Thunder of Justice; Hades-Punishment of the Cursed God; Poseidon-Slaying Tides of Madness; Athena-Wise Warrior Queen; Hephaestus-Complete Blade of Olympus; Apollo-Bloodthirsty Sun Brother; Artemis-Hunting Moon Sister; and Ares-Symbol of Never Ending War. I know it was short, but it'll be better when Apollo, Artemis and my old friend Rachel go to the kingdom of Thanatos. Stay Tuned for Death's Domain.**


	6. Death's Domain

**Well, time for Apollo, Artemis and Rachel to save the realm of Thanatos. Enjoy**

* * *

Through the Senkaimon, Apollo, Artemis and Rachel were at a door on Olympus with a screaming face. They entered and arrived in Death's Domain.

-In this realm of chaos, there are destroyed castles, walkways and environments. Apollo said, "A realm that was not ruled by us."

On the main path, they saw a woman with shredded clothes, messy long black hair and a Hollow mask. Artemis said, "Hecate, Goddess of Magic. I'll take this, brother. Bankai! Shuryo tsuki shimai!"

She had long light blue hair, light blue marks on her face, the light-blue Zanpaku-to, and a light blue dress.

"I shall finish this easily." She shot an arrow into the black sky and Hecate was frozen in a cylinder of ice and shattered.

Rachel said, "Fantastic. I'll take the next one."

"Sure."

-They walked to a rotunda and found a man collapsed on the ground. As they walked to him, they noticed that his hand was moving like an insane man, and a Hollow mask was slowly appearing on his face.

Rachel said, "Who is he?"

"Deimos, God of Fear."

"Gotcha."

Rachel's charm bracelet shined and she had her Hearts of Protection Keyblade. "Stop, Koruna."

Deimos was frozen in time and Rachel attacked him repeatedly. Then he died. "Apollo, you're next."

"Awesome."

-They arrived at the Palace of Thanatos, and they saw a woman with black wings and of course, a Hollow mask.

Apollo said, "My, my. It got Erinys, the Daughter of Thanatos. Oh, well. Bankai. Chi ni ueta hi buraza."

He had armor on his left shoulder, a quarter of a sun tattoo on his lower right stomach, red marks on his face and the harp-like bow.

"Just like the harp I had at home."

He played a quick tune and released all 361 arrows and it killed Erinys.

"This is all too easy. Artemis, we shall do this next battle together."

"Fine."

-Inside of the Thanatos Temple, they found Hollow Thanatos, personification of Death. They released their Bankai, combined the attacks and killed him.

-They returned to the Soul Society, told us what happened, and I said, "Terrific, Sun and Moon Gods and Rachel. Nick; you, Hades and Ares shall reclaim the Underworld next."

"Awesome."

* * *

**Ok, I know that Erinys is from God of War: Ghost of Sparta and that she is one of the daughters of Thanatos, but you can kiss my ###. Stay tuned for the Underworld.**


	7. The Underworld

**Yes, time for my 2nd favorite location in Greek mythology, the Underworld. My other friend Nick and the God of the Underworld, Hades, along with the God of War, not Kratos(HAHA), but Ares.**

* * *

Nick, Hades and Ares went through the Senkaimon to Olympus. Hades said, "Just a second."

He moved his hands in quick gestures and opened a portal to the Underworld.

-Inside the Underworld, they could feel, see and hear the despair and sadness. However they were in a tunnel.

Hades said, "I never get the destination right. It always seems that when I want to get to my palace, I arrive at the entrance to Tartarus. Oh, well. At least we can see the sights of the most evil souls."

They walked upwards seeing inmates such as Tantalus, standing in a pond and under a fruit tree, but the water and fruit avoided him;

Sisyphus, a man who was sentenced to push a rock up a hill but always went down;

and some of the remaining Titans like Hyperion, Helios and Selene.

And the top of it, they saw Hollow Cerberus with 3 monsterous Hollow masks. Hades said, "My Guardian. Well I'll put it out of its misery. Bankai! Norowareta-shin no batsu."

His body was covered in a black cloak and he held his black and crison scythe. He sliced off 2 heads, then got the souls of the dead to hold it and he performed the finishing blow to its heart.

"Easy. Ares you take the next Hollow."

"Excellent."

-They arrived in a rotunda with 3 Hollow giants.

Ares said, "I don't even know why you need Judges of the Dead. They don't even think they deserve to die. Oh well. BANKAI! Senso o owaru kato no nai no shinboru!"

He had it in tank form and blasted King Minos to oblivion.

Then in fighter jet form, he assaulted King Aeacus with missiles until he was no more.

Finally he went to the first form and tore King Rhadamanthus in half.

"Told ya that you don't need them. Too weak."

Nick said, "Then I shall take the next one."

"Fine."

-They arrived at the River Styx and saw the Ferryman, Hollow Charon. Nick released his Bankai, Kanzen'na Kurayami.

It was a scythe with a gap in the blade, but made of black flames. Nick used Flash Step to get to him and slice Charon in half.

They rowed through the Styx and came to Hades's Palace. There were no enemies, so Hades sat in his throne and made things normal in the Underworld.

-They returned to the Soul Society, and relaxed. So finally it was time for me, Zeus and Athena to take back Mount Olympus.


	8. Meanwhile

**This is not me, Zeus and Athena taking back Mount Olympus, but rather, what happened while Nick, Ares and Hades did while they were saving the Underworld.**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Soul Society, when the Underworld was being taken back, I was at the Squad 4 barracks, but he other gods weren't there.

I saked Captain Unohana where they were, and she said, "Hera is with Captain Kyoraku, Dionysus is drinking with Leiutenant Matsumoto, Aphrodite was having some fun with Yoruichi and 5th Seat Hanataro, Hestia is with Head-Captain Yamamoto, Demeter is helping some of the farmers at some Districts, and Hermes is racing Captain Kuchiki."

"Thank you Captain."

-I walked around the Soul Society, watching as the Gods had their fun.

I saw Hermes being beaten by Captain Kuchiki;

Aphrodite doing her thing with Yoruichi and Hanataro;

Hestia talking with Head-Captain Yamamoto;

Dionysus passed out with Rangiku;

Demeter farming;

and Hera was talking with Captain Kyoraku, but he wasn't caring because of her beauty, so I talked to her about how she hated Zeus making many children.

I talked her through it and she agreed to not hate Zeus or his children.

-When I came back, I saw Nick and the others return.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little vacation from the action. Why I chose Hanataro Yamada to have sex with Aphrodite and Yoruichi, I will never know. Anyways, next up, is the End of the Bleach/Greek fan fiction, Olympus! Hope you like it.**


	9. Olympus

**Now it's the end of this fan fiction.. :(. Well it's been great. I thank you for sticking with it so far. So now enjoy the King of the Gods, the Goddess of Wisdom and me, the Sun Sub Soul Reaper, take back Mount Olympus and save Greece.**

* * *

Zeus, Athena, and I went through the Senkaimon to Olympus. We walked up the path and saw a woman made of earth.

Zeus said, "Gaia, Mother of Earth. Isaac, you can take her."

"Sure. Bankai. Hankon mujihi-bi!"

I wrapped my 1st scythe around her and lit her on fire, but it didn't work. So I just sent them to her and snapped my fingers then they shredded her.

"Too easy. Let's continue." We kept going up the path.

-As we continued, we saw a crumbled temple, adn the title said 'Temple of Fate.' Obviously it meant that the Sisters of Fate were there.

So we went in and saw Hollow Lahkesis with her hook-staff. Athena stood there and said, "Bankai. Kenmeina senshi no joo." She had her golden armor. With the major increase in strength, she punched Lahkesis until she was no more. We walked to the next room.

-In the next room, was Atropos. She looked like Lahkesis but with no hook-staff. So Athena killed her like Lahkesis.

-Then in the final room, was the really fat Hollow Clotho. Athena attacked her from bottom to top, because of that mass.

Zeus said, "Very good, my daughter."

"Thank you, father." We walked out of there and continued up the trail.

-On the side of the trail was a tree. And at the tree was a Hollow Satyr. Zeus said, "After all this time, we thought he was dead."

I said, "Who is it?"

"Pan, God of the Wild. I'll take this. Bankai! Seigi no taikan sanda."

He had his golden cylinder, his hair had a blue lightning bolt in the back, he had a lightning bolt over his heart, and yellow marks around his eyes. He threw the cylinder and it destroyed Pan and the tree.

"Never challenge the Gods in the first place."

I said, "That was incredible. Shall we go on?"

"Yes."

Finally we reached his palace on the very top of Mount Olympus.

-There were no enemies, until we got to the final staircase before Zeus's throne. Zeus said, "First he defeats Medusa, now he is a Hollow."

"Wait. That's Perseus?"

"Yes. You can fight him if you want."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." I didn't want to waste any time so I said, "Kaiki nisshoku burasuto!"

When I released it, Perseus was dead, most of the stairs were destroyed except for a straight line. So we got up there, Zeus sat upon his throne, and all of Greece had been saved.

-We returned to the Soul Society, the Gods said their good-byes, Rangiku was crying, but Dionysus said that she could visit any time, all Gods left except for Zeus.

He said, "Isaac, I can't thank you enough for what you have done. If there is anything you would like please do not hesitate to ask."

"Of course, Lord Zeus. I will never forget how great it was to fight by your side. Good-bye."  
-It has been 3 months since we took back Olympus. Every now and then, I visit to learn more about the great adventures from Athena, and sometimes I go to the Labyrinth.

About 3 days after I started going through it, I found Daedalus's workshop, where I found his wings, his notes, and a map for the Labyrinth, which was ever-changing.

Nick visits Hades every other day as Head of Tartarus Security.

Ichigo visits Poseidon to explore the ruins of Atlantis and rebuild it.

Finally, some of the workers at the Soul Society cerated a temple where we could pray to the gods.

**Well, I loved typing every word of it and I hoped that you loved every word of it. Stay tuned for my next bleach fan fic...Aizen's Revenge, where Sosuke Aizen, the traitor, escapes Muken, Daedalus solves the biggest proble of all, and things get confusing for Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, who has unresolved issues with former Captain Kaname Tosen...Bye ^^**


End file.
